


A Heated Moment

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Excessively Long Orgasms, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: A short little story involving you, a huge lava-eating salamander demon, and their insatiable lust.





	A Heated Moment

They didn’t speak much, but they didn’t really need to for you to understand what they wanted.

Face to face with the lava demon known as Brim, you can tell just by how they’re pressed up against you that they’re looking for some fun. Well it’s not like you hadn’t brought up the question first. You’ve known the demon for quite some time now, and they were quite the charmer.

But with that warm, glowing tummy full of lava pinning you up against a wall, you can’t help but blush intensely. You knew they were warm but this? Oh gosh this felt incredible. The soft, pliable hide was like a heated waterbed, and it was rounded enough to pin you from your chest to your legs.

“Second thoughts?” They asked you in that gentle, deep voice. A voice that was as delicate and slow as they were. But once you got your head around to registering their question, you shake it in response.

“No, I’m fine, just… wow.” You bring your hands up to stroke along their tummy, your gaze faltering from their face. For being stuffed with lava, they weren’t necessarily hot, just really comfortably warm.

“Here, got an idea.” Brim peeled themself away from you, leaving you wondering what they were up to. More teasing? You watch them move to the bed, lying on their side and patting the spot in front of them.

Again, you don’t need them to speak to know what they want. You nod and climb your way into bed with them, but not before getting a good look at that crotch of theirs that was on display. The hide between their legs was dark, just like the rest of their body, but gentle splotches of lava poked through the obsidian hide.

As you climb into bed, Brim’s arms wrap snuggly around you, holding you against their body. Your face squishes up against the glow in their chest, and the warmth radiating from them makes you feel like falling asleep right then and there. But you knew that’s not what the demon or you wanted.

While you were pressed up against them, their heavy paws started to wander along your body. Fat digits slipped beneath your clothes and ran gently against your skin. You shuddered, their paws feeling fairly cool compared to the heat of the rest of their body. It was a strange sensation, and even more so when Brim started to strip you down. They tugged at your clothes and pulled them off of you.

Pretty soon you were nude, bare skin pressed up against them only serving to intensify the effects of their heat. Once again those cool paws wandered your body, causing you to sink into them a bit from all the attention.

You were wondering if this was all they felt up to, before you felt a paw rest at your chin and draw your gaze up. You looked up at them, watching their eyeless face.

…And you keep staring. The prolonged gaze was starting to get you a bit flustered, as you really weren’t sure what they were up to. After a while, though, they closed the distance between your faces. Your lips pressed up against theirs, and they kissed you.

The kiss was warm, warmer than you might’ve expected. Gentle puffs of steam came from their maw as they breathed, which made everything feel so much hotter. It felt great, too, just being held against this huge salamander beast and kissed lovingly. Your lips hardly even moved, just reveling in the sensation of such a warm, gentle kiss.

But as time went on, you both seemed to get more and more into the kiss. Your lips parted with theirs, and your tongues grazed delicately against each other. Their saliva left a lingering warmth, like the gentle heat of a mild salsa, and even tasted like the hot outer layer of a smoked roast. It was like making out with a barbeque, only way softer and comfier.

Eventually the kiss deepened even further, and Brim’s paws grabbed at your rump. The huge paws easily held most of your soft cheeks, and their massages caused you to moan and whimper gently into the kiss. Your hands wandered along their warm belly, squishing and rubbing it, which seemed to get them worked up too.

Then their tongue made the first move. It slipped into your mouth, and flooded your senses with the hot saliva. You whimper softly, their tongue swirling around your own. It felt fantastic, and you practically melt in their arms.

After a good solid few minutes of making out with each other, Brim pulls away. Their tongue slips out of your mouth, lingering a bit before sliding back into their steamy maw. Dazed from such an intense, prolonged kiss, you hardly notice it when you’re slid a bit further down and your rump presses against something.

Dripping with precum and still fairly soft despite being totally hard, Brim’s member sticks out from between their legs. The leaking, glowing precum was… copious, to say the least, and just them nudging the tip against your ass felt like it was enough to lube you up. The texture looked… enticingly strange. It looked almost segmented!

You gaze longingly up at them, meeting their eyeless gaze. After just a few moments, you nod at them.

It felt incredible. Their paws spread your rear cheeks as they slowly push into you. First the head, then each strange segment after that. You find yourself clinging to their soft body as you’re slowly lowered further and further onto them. And oh god that precum, too. It was warm in a way you didn’t think possible. The heat spread through your body as that precum dribbled into you, and only served to make your moans and whimpers even louder.

Brim stopped about halfway down, though, to stroke a paw along your back. “You okay? Not too much, is it?” They ask in that gentle, caring voice. You realize you were moaning an awful lot, and your noises sounded pathetic.

“Y-yeah… just fine.” You say between warm, needy breaths, gently stroking a hand along their glowing tummy. “You’re just… wow…” You wiggle a bit on them, eager to feel them bottom out inside of you. Then after a moments of catching your breath, you look back up at them and nod again.

Their grip on you tightens, and you feel yourself being slowly pushed the rest of the way down. Your moans only get louder as the warmth intensifies. It doesn’t take long for them to bottom out inside you, and you whimper with all nine inches of salamander member stuffed inside of you.

You tremble in their arms, getting used to just how much of them was inside of you. Peeking down, you can even see a small bulge in your tummy just from their size, and even a bit of glowing from their precum! “W-wow…” You whisper out between warm breaths.

“Glad you think so.” Brim teased, their paws exploring your body. With you on them like this, you could only wonder what they had planned for you. Your own hands rubbed and explored along their big glowing tummy and their obsidian-black hide. This close and intimate with them, you only just now got around to exploring their strange body. Their hide was thick, tough, but still rather pliable and soft. And their tummy was, despite being filled with molten rocks and metals, was just comfortingly warm. And the texture was like a big, squishy balloon with a soft leathery exterior.

Lost in the exploration of their body, you’re suddenly brought back to reality when Brim’s hips buck up into you. You squeak and let out a surprised moan, blushing warmly as you realize that you were totally spaced out there.

“Don’t lose yourself just yet.” They chuckled, ruffling your hair before squeezing you against their tummy. “Here, I’ll go easy.” Their paws rest onto your back, holding you against their soft body. It was an intensely comfortable position, and you probably could fall asleep if they didn’t just start thrusting in and out of you slowly and gently.

You moan and whimper in delight as the lava demon starts bucking into you rhythmically. Their slow, gentle pace and that last, thick segment sliding in and out of you only served to make your noises louder and more eager. You couldn’t help yourself, it just felt so good.

Brim didn’t speed up at all, either- though with how lethargic their movements usually are you didn’t think they could- and it felt incredible at such a pace. You could feel every little bump and segment of their member inside of you moving back and forth, the constant dribble of warm, glowing precum. All you could really do is moan as you were fucked by this snuggly beast.

You then felt them lean you back a bit, their body curling forward, and your lips again meet each other. Your sounds are muffled by the kiss, and you can’t help yourself to get closer. Your tongue meets theirs and your arms drape around their neck.

Lost in a blissful brainfog, you surrender yourself to your body’s desires. You cling to the lava demon, rocking back and forth with their thrusts, and kissing them passionately. Every part of you felt warm, and the amount of precum your lava-filled lover has stuffed you with so far caused your own belly to glow just a bit.

And just as you feel yourself getting close to the edge, you can tell Brim is too. Steam practically pours from their maw, adding a rather interesting sensation to the already heated kiss. Even their precum is starting to heat up a bit more, the warmth spreading further throughout your body.

You can feel claws on your back, a gentle but noticeable grip. They cling to you, holding you tighter against their body as they finally go over the edge.

What you didn’t expect was just how MUCH they came. As they climax, you can feel rope after rope of their thick, glowing, and extra warm cum pumping into you. And more ropes, one after another. Oh god they weren’t stopping.

Lost in the sensation of just how much cum they were pumping you with, you hardly even tell when you cum and make quite the mess of yourself and Brim’s tummy. But they just don’t stop, though over time they do slow down a bit.

After a point, you can’t even tell how much they pumped into you nor can you tell how long the orgasm lasted. Ten minutes? Twenty? Your brain is fuzzy and you falter from the kiss, succumbing to just how warm and relaxed everything felt.

Eventually, though, Brim’s orgasm finally came to a stop. In your hazy state, it’s hard to concentrate enough to actually look and see just what was going on. But a downward glance shows you that your belly is positively bloated with cum! It’s rounded out and glowing with the same orange glow of Brim’s.

You find yourself at a loss for words, your face flushed red with heat. “Hey, I warned you.” Brim chuckled, a bit short of breath as they stroke your back gently. Yeah, they sure did. But gods, after all that you were simply exhausted.

You bury your face into their soft chest, nuzzling into them, and before you know it your world goes black as you fall asleep in their arms. Only as you fade into sleep do you recall Brim’s mention of their cum being capable of changing people. Oh well, you’ll deal with that when you wake up…


End file.
